


~curious touches~

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Jonathan is a horny teen, M/M, No penetration, Sleepovers, Sneaking Out, Somnophilia, no top nor bottom, or at least see it how you like it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: Jonathan really wanted to sleep just as much as Damian, but then again, being on patrol and distracted with all the crimes happening was easy but now the young teen was in his room, sleeping on the mattress on the floor and curled under the piles of blankets, his large shirt falling over his shoulder and those short pants just ‘glowing’ and showing off.How could he wear such short pants? And why? Jonathan didn’t know… the only obvious thing right now was his hard-on and he couldn’t do anything about it.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	~curious touches~

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! XDD i actually wrote this fic in 3 days as to say lol i was really inspired with a discussion on Twitter and it turned into a fic!  
> i am so glad lol!!!  
> Jonathan really just wanted to touch Damian a bit? and help him out. nothing to worry over   
> please enjoy !  
> this fic is not beta-ed so!!  
> idk how to tag this...consensual or not... because of the ending  
> so im just gonna leave the tags like this  
> tell me if i need to fix some of this because i seriously don't know lol

Jonathan never knew how this feeling came to be… It was weird for him too, having Damian as his partner, mostly because their fathers wanted to; not knowing what was awaiting both of them and just going with the flow. It was tough at first; both of them just hated each other from top to bottom and never had anything in common whatsoever. 

So then what changed during all these years of being together? How did they remain friends for such a long time? And more importantly… why was Jonathan looking directly at Damian’s sleeping face feeling an incredible hard-on in his pants.

Sure…time went by and he grew knowing what an erection was, plus Damian grew a lot too and turned into quite a handsome teen, but this was so strange for him.  
The feelings kept growing and growing all the time and Damian kept getting prettier and prettier by the day.

Every time Jonathan saw Damian he would think the teen was doing some magic of some sort… he was always so handsome, well dressed, had the perfect hair and his skin seemed so soft. Jonathan always felt some sort of butterflies in his stomach making it hard to function during the day and sleep at night.

He usually watched some porn trying to relax and forget about Damian and their patrol nights but every time the screen was showing a black-haired boy he would think of Damian. Sure the skin color wasn’t always the same...But the way those men ate those girls…the way some of them fucked them... They all reminded him of the dark-skinned teammate. He was so gorgeous even if it wasn’t truly him.

He even searched for some gay porn just to see if it would be the same... And of course, it was. Of course, he found someone who was such a great bottom. Everything about him reminded him of Damian and he was a perfect power bottom. Cocky just as Damian… incredibly arousing and gorgeous. 

He had to stop looking at porn for a while because it was really hard to contain his composure in front of Damian…

He wanted to get his head back to normal, to concentrate on their missions and think of nothing else.

That was indeed a hard job… since Damian called him almost every night to go out on patrols and missions, wanting to team up with him. And Jon was happy about it. Every part of Jonathan was happy about it.

Even his lower region when Damian was extremely close to him or whispered keeping his voice down and trying not to get caught.

They skipped so many nights of sleep that Bruce and Clark were starting to get seriously worried for their health. They were still teens after all.

So Damian proposed a sleepover… 

greaaaat....

This was only supposed to be a sleepover… just the two of them and maybe do some patrol at night even tho they got the ban from leaving the house.

It all just went according to play too… they had to pretend to behave and sneak out later when everyone was asleep.. just perfect…

*

“Oh hello, Damian!!” Lois greeted the boy at the door, looking up to meet Alfred’s gaze and salute him too while the young boy just waved at her and walked right past her.

“uh…”

“young Master Damian was excited about this sleepover… like usual,” he said trying to justify his hasty behavior and Lois just laughed at that knowing who Damian was. it was hard to understand the boy, but he was Jon’s best friend so… there had to be a reason for that right?

“I'm glad he’s staying over… come and pick him up when you can, no rush! Jonathan doesn’t have school tomorrow” she smiled Alfred responding with a sincere smile as well “yes! Damian will surely stay a bit longer tomorrow! He will give me the usual call when he is ready to leave. And please be careful. Youngsters this day tend to sneak out”

“Ohh…you don’t have to tell me that twice” she laughed at that and knew exactly what he meant by that “especially these two boys….”

Damian walked up on the second floor reaching for Jonathan’s room. The boy was inside listening to music while googling something on his phone. Of course, that idiot didn’t hear him; it was so easy to sneak up on him when he was distracted like this. Jon just had to put his guard down like this; anyone could sneak upon him.

Damian closed the door behind him and smirked stepping inside still doing his best to keep quiet. Jonathan didn’t realize a thing until he felt a tap on his shoulder that made him jump up on his feet. He turned around completely in shock and ready to blast anyone by accident with his heat vision. He then realized it was none other than Damian standing in his room smirk on his face and calm posture as always.

“D---Dami? I could have hurt you, dude! What gives??”

“you are always entertaining to scare aren’t you?” Damian was still smirking when he reached for Jon’s bed and sat on it while Jonathan was trying his best to calm his breathing. He knew Damian was coming over but he didn’t know he would just sneak up on him like that…

Well…. Scratch that. It's Damian Wayne… of course, he will sneak up on people.

“I’m…surprised to see you this early that’s all…”

“Oh? You wanted me to come later? You could have told me…”

“No no!! it's good” Jonathan panicked for a second seeing Damian’s gaze turn from smirk to a serious frown. Damian wasn’t insulted of course; he just loved to mess with Jon’s head a bit. It was fun to see the younger boy flush and panic like this.

“Well... What did you have planned? If not to listen to your music, what else will entertain us today?” Damian mocked a bit more looking over at Jon’s un-amused expression. Oh, he was getting on his nerves again.

“Maybe playing videogames? Are you up for that? or are you too cool for those?” Jonathan crossed his arms focusing his attention on the boy on the bed; Damian was smirking again this time making it obvious he was just enjoying himself. Jonathan was nervous seeing Damian sitting on his bed… the boy was just so pretty, a smirk on his lips, sitting there and acting like some sort of cool leader. Jon loved that! he loved how those pretty lips curled into a smirk. They seemed so soft and tender...Anyone would want to bite them. His green eyes pierced right thru him snapping him out of his daydreaming.

“Videogames sound ok to me! We shall play those then! I will even give you a fair advantage”

“Oh, it’s on dude!!!”

They went downstairs into the living room to play videogames so the two boys took turns winning each round making them tie at the end. They haven’t even realized the time already because it was dark outside and Clark just came from “work” greeting the boys in the living room.

“Hey, dad!!” Jonathan screamed looking over at his father while Damian greeted him, a bit more quietly, while Clark patted both their heads.

Damian wasn’t used to this type of ‘affection’ but staying over at Jon’s place made him accustomed to this thing even tho he still didn’t consider them… “Normal” Bruce wasn’t all that fond of affection as much as Clark was.

But he can’t deny that he didn’t like the small gestures and affections.

After dinner, the two boys decided to go to Jonathan’s room read comics, and have small talks before they could put their plan into action. Damian did promise his father he will not go out on patrol, and they always knew how much Damian obeyed those orders, but tonight they were having Clark monitor over them for the night and that was already a hard and annoying task. 

Damian never found it so troublesome to sneak out without anyone noticing, it was an easy task for him, and even if Bruce knew about his escapes he still didn’t do much to try and stop him. Damian always helped out when the time was needed.

Unlike Jon that had more strict supervision from his dad that always made sure to know where his son was. After few escapes from Damian just running off to space and who knows where he decided to keep an extra watch on him, making sure he didn’t end up in any more trouble. It wasn’t very hard for him once the boy went out on patrol with Damian and ended up in all sorts of trouble.

“Remember boys... Your bedtime is not set since you don’t have school tomorrow but no sneaking out either! You can read a bit and talk but no patrols tonight! Bruce agreed with me on this.”

Clark pointed out while checking on the two boys in the room. Both of them were already in their pajama’s sitting on the bed just reading. 

“Yes, dad. You made that clear this morning so don’t worry! We won’t”

Well, Jonathan did promise that, but not Damian. The boy only snorted and turned his attention to the comic he was reading. Once Clark is in bed he will find a way to sneak out and Jon will just follow him like usually did.

Clark left the room letting the boys continue what they were doing, both of them locking eyes with each other and snickering knowing this will be a fun night to head out and have some real fun.

It was past midnight now and it seemed like everyone was asleep, Damian finally got up and nudged Jon to wake up, if it was any other occasion sure Damian would have thrown the boy down on the floor but this time they had to be quiet... They had to escape in the most silent way possible. And Jonathan wasn’t asleep, to begin with, so he didn’t have any issues with waking him up.

They changed immediately and managed to get out of the window just in time to reach Metropolis; at least that city was close…

Metropolis is pretty quiet so there won’t be any huge crime-fighting tonight. Bruce won’t find out and if there is no crime happening Clark won’t wake up! Easy job…

Or so It seemed….

**

  
So here it is where it got really interesting! Jonathan couldn’t sleep anymore... After his father came and fetch them almost immediately outside of the house he returned them home making sure not to wake up Lois. 

Jonathan would be grounded for quite a while now and he would make certain Damian got the same treatment. He didn’t want to bother Alfred nor Bruce for the night so Clark gave one final warning before returning them home and into their bedroom. They would get the bigger scolding tomorrow morning when Lois will be awake and Alfred would come to pick up Damian.

Jonathan wasn’t thrilled but Damian just snorted and went to bed, this night was a bummer and a disappointment. Jonathan really wanted to sleep just as much as Damian, but then again, being on patrol and distracted with all the crimes happening was easy but now the young teen was in his room, sleeping on the mattress on the floor and curled under the piles of blankets, his large shirt falling over his shoulder and those short pants just ‘glowing’ and showing off.

How could he wear such short pants? And why? Jonathan didn’t know… the only obvious thing right now was his hard-on and he couldn’t do anything about it.

“Dami…no fair…” he felt his stomach curl and twist again, getting out of bed and kneeling next to the sleeping boy, wanting to lean closer just to look at Damian further. Those long eyelashes were so pretty almost feminine like and his skin did feel soft under his touch. He brushed his fingertips over Damian’s cheek feeling just how soft and warm he was, but when Damian moved his face, out of reflex Jonathan’s fingers fell over his lips making the boy moan in return. 

God’s that felt amazing…

“Mmh….” Damian moved again this time biting his lower lip when he felt something cold over them and turned his head on the opposite side of Jon. The oversize shirt was revealing his navel and that incredible flat stomach. It was so arousing to Jon who was just moving his fingers all over Damian’s skin, that part that he could touch. He knew he wouldn’t…no… he shouldn’t touch any further! He should just go to bed and pray for his cock to go back to sleep with him. Knowing his father was keeping a close eye on them and probably still awake listening if the two of them were sneaking out Jonathan was afraid to even reach the bathroom. 

His hand unconsciously went down to Damian’s belly slowly brushing his fingers along the sensitive skin. It felt really good to touch the boy and especially now that he was asleep and couldn’t complain.

He circled his fingers along the boy’s navel slowly moving his shirt up with the other one. That skin was incredibly soft; Jonathan had a hard time controlling himself. The moon was high up in the night sky revealing that dark tone's skin and making it shine even more in Jonathan’s eyes. 

He didn’t notice when he leaned down and kissed it just underneath the navel, he didn’t even know when he started leaving butterfly kisses all over it, the other hand going down to caress his leg. It felt incredible; Damian’s warm skin under his tongue was just perfect. Even tho Damian had few scars under his belly and tummy Jonathan still didn’t care. He loved his body just the way it was, scars or no scars it didn’t present any issues to him.

Damian moaned and stretched arching his body backward revealing more of his dark skin, making it easier for Jon to slide his hand under his shirt and pull it up over his chest. Jonathan finally lost his composure when he noticed Damian’s pink nipples just barely showing under the shirt and when he completely pulled it up to his shoulder he could see how hard they were. 

“y… you're just inviting me now Dami…” he smirked changing positions.

Jonathan shifted up and sucked on one of Damian’s small nipple earning a sweet moan from the boy underneath him, moving his other hand up and down on Damian’s thin leg feeling every inch of his skin under his hot palm. Every muscle every curse just as he pressed his hand down and caressed it gently. he could feel them all with one fair touch.   
When his hand moved upwards he reached under the fabric of the pants just barely inches away from Damian’s hip and boxers. He could tear those pants off in one fast pull and see Damian completely naked and exposed, admire that incredible body he was slowly getting addicted to, and see how much Damian was packing down there. He was pretty sure Damian was hard already but didn’t notice how much since his mouth was still busy with his nipple and jumped back a little when he felt something brush against his elbow.  
Jon couldn’t believe it when he removed his mouth away from Damian’s nipple, leaving a trace of saliva all over his chest, and notice that indeed Damian was hard as a rock just as much as he was.

His cock was barely peek out of his pants, noticing only the small tip outside already leaking with precum. Jon swallowed, hard, not knowing if this was a sign to enjoy himself even more or to just back away and pretend nothing of this happened.

This was all so messed up… Damian was asleep… and he was taking advantage of this situation, like a criminal…or worse…. A rapist.

He had to stop immediately. What if Damian woke up and saw him? What if he finds out about this? Then every chance to even have a relationship with him would be ruined and he wouldn’t even have the right to blame the boy. He was doing something so un-moral to the young boy that was everything he and his father were against. What would his family say if they found out what he did? He didn’t even want to think about that!

“D…damn it”

Jonathan pulled away completely and looked at the boy underneath. He was still asleep, eyes shut tight and chest completely soaked and wet. He did leave a mess on the boy, didn’t he?

But now because of him Damian was hard as a rock and leaking so much… he had to do something because this could get uncomfortable for him in the morning. Plus the sole imagine of Damian like this was arousing Jonathan so much he knew he had to do something. This was just helping the boy release himself…right? Nothing wrong with that!!

“W…well…I guess it is like…doing you a favor right? So it’s not uncomfortable in the morning… m.. might as well just jerk you off fast since…i...It’s my fault?” he blushed looking down at the hem of Damian’s pants. The boy’s cock was twitching almost in excitement at Jonathan’s words making it even harder for him to control his urges. 

He wanted to touch the boy… stroke his teammate so hard until he cum’s all over his hand. He wanted to make Damian feel good and craving to feel good at the same time. God’s did Damian look hot right now. If only he was awake and willing… and wanting this… maybe even inviting him to go further…. Spreading his legs just for him.  
Damn all that porn he watched did make him imagine too much. Like Damian would beg to get fucked… or even wanted to be fucked! This was Damian and everyone knew who Damian Wayne was…

Jon tugged at the pants and pulled them down gently revealing Damian’s leaking cock that almost smacked him in the face. Woa he was really hard and Jon had to swallow again trying to restrain himself from doing anything unnecessary to the boy like sucking his cock. He saw so many clips of girls sucking cock on video… it didn’t seem so hard right? But then again he never tried this either so practicing on a person who is asleep isn’t such a great idea…. Right?

No!! he had to think straight… he had to… This was only to help Damian get off, and if a hand job would help then Jon was here for that.

Of course, the reason wasn’t functioning with Jonathan at this moment so everything he had in mind just a second ago vanished as he finally leaned down and licked the tip of the boy’s cock. It tasted really weird and different from anything else he ever tasted before. His tongue circled the tip taking in a lot of air before swallowing his cock.

God’s this was weird…it was hard to focus and keep his cool because Damian was squirming underneath him. he removed his mouth from his cock leaving it wet and lubricated.  
Not only did Jonathan’s saliva help lubricate his cock but also the precum still sliding down Damian’s length making it easy to stroke him few times and not doing it raw. He stroked few times feeling Damian moan once again and twitch under his palm, it was indeed arousing to see how much Damian was enjoying himself even if he wasn’t awake. Jonathan had to do something about his pulsing cock as well since it was incredibly hard and painful trapped in his pants.

“ah…da…damn”

He lowered his pajama pants and moved his hand at the same speed with his strokes on Damian’s cock moaning louder. He had to keep quiet… his father will hear him.

“D…Dami…ah..damn…” his blush was spreading all over his face right now. It was too much to bear...It’s like Damian was awake and looking back at him...But he wasn’t. He knew Damian was asleep and didn’t know what was happening… but he was pretty sure he could feel Daman’s intense eyes on him right now….judging him… mocking him and his skills. 

“s..shit…ah…mmh…” he jerked both their cocks faster and faster feeling his climax reaching his peak. It was just a question of time when he would cum all over his hand but he still wanted to please Damian before himself. it was all building up in his stomach making it curl, his hips moving forward into his fist as he slowed down his strokes. He didn’t want to cum first…not before Damian…

“mmh..ah…hhn…” Damian was moaning so much making it seem almost like he was awake. His expressions and moans were enough to drive Jon over the edge and cum into his hand.

Damian groaned and lifted his whole body against Jon’s hand making him cry out in pleasure. God’s Damian was so arousing like this, his lips barely open and eyes still closed, saliva dripping down his chin wetting the pillow underneath him.

Damian’s nipples were hard right now perking up making Jon swallow his saliva. He had to have just a taste... just a lick, bending down and taking it back into his mouth feeling the nub against his tongue. It was delicious and incredibly arousing to have the chance to suck on Damian’s nipples like that, twirling it over his tongue and nibbling with his teeth earning sweet moans from the boy. He could hear his sucking and wet sounds fill the room, listening to his moans and trying to contain his voice since Damian couldn’t do that.  
It was amazing how he still hasn’t woken up after all this, because Jon’s hand still hasn’t stopped moving and his mouth wasn’t stopping any time sooner.

He bit on the nipple one more time tugging it with his teeth making sure to earn a loud moan from Damian as he came into Jonathan’s hand.

“ah….mmh…..” both of them were soaked in sweat and cum but finally they found their release and it felt so much better… but now Jon had another issue to solve.

How to clean Damian up without waking him and his father at the same time?

He wanted to punch himself for all of this but what is done is done and he can’t just leave Damian like this right?

He remembered he kept some tissues in his nightstand when he…. Took care of some of his needs. Thank God’s for that now.

When he finally grabbed the tissues he cleaned up Damian’s chest and legs then went back to his cock trying not to get him hard again as he wiped it carefully. Once he was clean he tucked him back in his pants and went to the bathroom to clean himself up.

He knew his father probably heard him but didn’t do anything since Jon was quickly out of the bathroom. He was really fast to have superspeed sometimes, it made the cleaning all too easy.

When he returned to his room Damian was rolled over on his side and lucky for him still asleep. After everything that happened the boy was just happy to be in his bed and that nobody found out about any of this.

Jon crawled back into bed and leaned his head on the pillow turning once again to glance back at Damian, sleeping like a baby, and smiled. He was indeed really gorgeous… too bad he wouldn’t remember any of this.

Sighing the boy turned around and tucked himself under the blankets… it was time to sleep now.. but found it hard to fall asleep immediately.

This was just great… after everything, he still didn’t want to sleep. Just great.

Jonathan could head Damian shift and move under his blankets…. Moving around and groaning. Was he having a nightmare? Maybe?

Then he noticed him shifting again…and got up? Did he wake up now? Maybe he had to go to the bathroom too?

Did Jon clean him correctly…? God’s what if he notices something….?

But then something was off? Damian didn’t leave the room? He was still there and now his bed shifted a bit. Did Damian just sit on his bed? Why?

Something was rustling behind him and he didn’t quite understand what was happening then Damian’s hand came into sight as he wrapped it around Jon’s waist and snuck it in his pajama pants.

“…w...What?...ah…is this?” was he dreaming right now? Because last time he checked Damian was asleep and now he is having the boy snuck in bed with him with his hands down his pants groping his cock.

“Ah…” he let out a soft moan feeling Damian’s breathe on his neck “D…Dami? W…what?”

“What is it, Hayseed? Can’t I return the favor?”

Jonathan froze at that… he slowly turned around to meet Damian’s gaze on him. He was smirking eyes half-lidded as he leaned down and licked Jon’s check.

“Y…you were…a…awake??”

“Of course dummy…I twitched so many times in your hand…” the way he said twitch… made Jon’s cock react immediately and pulse.

“Oh…hello there Mr.speedy….glad you’re awake… I don’t have to sweat for that” once again Damian licked Jon’s check and took a small bite at it making Jonathan groan.

“y..yea….but…why didn’t you..ah… mh…tell me..”

“Because it was fun…seeing you suffer to be quiet... Keeping those moans all for yourself!” Damian kissed his cheek and stroked him again “I really…wanted to hear your moans louder…”

Jonathan groaned while Damian played with is cock "you think i haven't noticed how you always look at me? really Jonathan? some Sups you are" he smirked. this was fun

“mmh….” Jonathan mumbled something but Damian didn’t quite get what he said. He kept stroking Jon’s cock and kissing his cheeks… the boy was mumbling under his chin.

“What did you say?” he asked keeping his grip firm on Jonathan’s cock “can you repeat that?”

“mmh…m...More…Dami!! More!” he begged and stretched his hand out grabbing Damian’s head pulling him closer to him and smashing their lips together.

It did catch Damian off guard yea but he didn’t pull back from the kiss. The kiss was sloppy and a bit rough because of their positions but it didn’t matter at all because both boys were just savoring this moment. They enjoyed each other’s touches and swallowed their moans, Damian’s hand still not stopping for a break.

“mmh…ok beloved!!” Damian smirked once they broke the kiss “your wish is my command” 

Jonathan enjoyed those hot touches... Just perfect…

Never in a million years would he imagine that this is how their sleepover would ever end up…

But he was glad it did…

Reallly glad.

Maybe next time they could try sneaking out earlier and be benched for a longer period to try new interesting things as well~


End file.
